Cicadas Don't Have To Cry
by Suromay
Summary: Luke and Guy are sent to fetch supplies in the woods. However, Guy has something to share that's practically full on sprinting across the "friends-only" line. Guy x Luke
1. Chapter I

Hello! This is my first EVER fanfic, so I'm a little nervous. Not to mention it being _shounen-ai/boys love,_ so I'm praying I don't murderize it. lol Speaking of which because this is boys love, if one doesn't like imagining two boys getting romantic with each other, one does not have to read it. No BLINDINGLY hurtful comments please, Im trying here? Anyway, enjoy the story and review! Much appreciated! _Italicized writing are thoughts by the characters._

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss or any of its contents, Namco Bandai does. I only own a copy of the game. :D

* * *

The party was resting after a long day of fighting monsters. A wave of calm settled around the campsite. Everybody was doing their part to help, even with their muscles aching. "Luke could you find some kindling?" Tear asked. Luke gave a resigned sigh and did as he was told. "Yeah, gotcha," he made his way towards the deeper part of the woods.

"Wait up, ne?" Guy jogged over with his usual smile. Luke smiled back at his companion, feeling a tad bit relieved to not have to suffer alone. Even if he did mature somewhat, it didn't take away the fact that chores were a pain in the neck. They both entered the woods, keeping their eyes out for polliwogs and dry wood. The buzzing of cicadas livened the woods. _Were they always around here?_

"Tch!" Luke exclaimed from the splinter now in his hand. "What's wrong, did you hurt yourself?" Guy asked with a hint of worry. "I'm fine. Stupid wood stupid trees…" Luke muttered with annoyance. The blond chuckled lightly and inspected the younger boy's hand. Luke felt warm from the contact. _It feels so…_ Guy took out a pair of tweezers out of his pouch. "This might sting, heads up." Luke winced, causing Guy to feel bad for inflicting that bit of pain on his friend. _I'm getting soft aren't I? I can just hear Jade and his smugness. _The ex-servant furrowed his brow at the notion. The stubborn splinter finally came out making blood trickle down from the cut. "Let's go clean that, there's a river up ahead." Luke nodded.

They went to the river and the redhead cleaned the wound. "So is there anything on your mind?" Guy asked while picking at some pollen on his shirt. How had he known? Then again, he was always able to tell when he was troubled. _He practically raised me, shouldn't be surprised._ "You see right through me, huh?" Luke said with a small smile. "Well, you are a terrible liar." Guy closed his eyes feeling the wind stream through his hair. Luke flushed in embarrassment. "You can tell me you know, I'm always here to listen." Guy opened one eye and gave an encouraging smile.

The thing is, Luke was having…thoughts about the swordsman. Thoughts he was pretty confused of. Guy had such an easygoing aura about him that was welcoming to Luke. He felt a small shock when their shoulders brushed against each other during combat. His heart seemed to go miles per millisecond every time his friend beamed at him! _Like now. Geez.. _Why was his mind torturing him nowadays? Sure, he'd done some controversial things in his short life, but this was just some weird karma that the universe threw at him. "You alright there?" _Oh Yulia his face is SO close! _Luke's face turned as red as his hair. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I've just been really tired." Luke looked up into Guy's eyes. Guy returned the gaze with an expression Luke couldn't name. Guy backed up, keeping his eyes on the ripples in the water. A small dispute between Anise and Natalia could be heard, Tear being the mediator. The noises were faint, barely reaching the two boys. "Oh?" Luke looked over to Guy's face.

Guy nodded scratching the back of his head nervously. _Come on just say it! _Luke was so dear to him, they confided in each other about almost everything. _Then again, this might be something I should leave on the back burner._ Guy decided to ignore that former thought. "Luke your aware of my gynophobia. Because of that I thought I could never be with anyone. You see?" Luke nodded slowly, trying to understand why Guy was so fidgety all of a sudden. Guy took a deep breath to calm himself down.

It worked a little a bit. "Over the years I tried to ignore that by focusing on my fighting, fontech, helping the other servants. Although, helping them just made them talk to me more." Guy laughed softly. Luke stared at Guy with complete curiosity. "But, I still feel that void. Sometimes it's so hard to ignore, the wanting to be part of something…better, i guess." Guy looked at the grass and sighed. "Guy…" Luke wasn't sure how to respond to this confession. However, he was sure that seeing Guy in this state was something he couldn't stand. Guy deserved to be smiling, not moping! It didn't fit well. Of course, this was all brand new information. The swordsman was sick of being alone and not having somebody to love, was his conclusion of it all. "Luke…I've fallen for someone." Guy turned his head towards the redhead hesitantly. "You have?" Luke asked _Surely, he isn't interested in me. So, it's one of the girls?_Luke felt a strong need to ask who. "Is it Tear? Natalia? Guy, i swear if it's Anise-!" A soft pair of lips cut him off by surprise. Luke widened his eyes in realization.

The cicadas seemed louder than ever.

* * *

A/N: Okay, cliffhanger much? Yeah I know. I will upload the second chapter soon since this is supposed to be a two-shot of some sort. Look forward to the next chapter please!


	2. Chapter II

Hello!~ This is the second (and last) part of CDHTC. I forgot to mention that this was set in post-Akzeriuth, so that's why Luke is a little quieter or calmer. It's also a bit longer than the first chapter, I think. This is _shounen-ai_/boys love. If one does not like it, one does not have to read it. Again, _italicized writing are thoughts by the characters. _Enjoy the story and review please! Much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss, Namco Bandai does. If I did own it, it would've been a slash dating sim as well.

* * *

Guy pulled away slowly. Luke continued to stare at him, blinking rapidly. The blond looked around, feeling a sense of panic. _What have I done?_ "L-Luke I-I-" Luke stayed silent. _Damn it._ Guy felt that panicking feeling grow. "Is that who you're interested in?" Luke asked quietly. Guy nodded hesitantly. Luke couldn't believe it, Guy was in love with HIM? For as long as he knew his best friend, he thought Guy saw him only as that, or a brother at most. But in love? _Does he really? Unreal._

The older boy tried to read his expression, terrified at the possibility of him ruining the closest bond he ever had. He stood up and backed up a bit. "Luke I'm sorry for dropping this on you, I didn't," Guy clenched the hem of his vest. _He doesn't._ Guy looked away. "Guy." The redhead felt that uttering just that would rip Guy apart. Luke lowered his head, bangs covering his emerald eyes. "I enjoy making meals with you. Like it when we spar while everybody else is at the inn. When we go look for supplies and just talk. Like now." Luke walked towards the taller boy, raising his head slightly. "I like being with you." Guy finally made eye contact. "I love being with you." Luke was burning from uncertainty and fear. _It should be okay, right?_ The river was almost soothing the atmosphere. Luke looked up into Guy's cyan eyes, wanting him to understand what he was trying to say. Guy enclosed his hands around Luke's, feeling- _assurance? acceptance? _ He wasn't sure, but he knew that he felt happiness surge through him as well. "Do you…get what I'm saying?" Luke looked at their now intertwined hands. _Can this…really happen?_ The thought resounding through both of their minds.

Guy smiled softly, glad he regained most of his composure. Luke felt warmth flood his cheeks all of a sudden. _It's always this reaction when it comes to him and his friggin smile. _Guy lowered his face towards Luke's, letting the redhead accept properly this time. Luke smiled back and raised his head shyly-

"Oh." A fonist.

"My!" An archer.

"Squeeeee!" A little guardian.

"Well isn't this nice?" A smirking Jade walked into the shattered romantic mood. Both boys looked toward the group in shock, faces as red as an apple gel. Luke tried to hide his face behind his short hair and Guy smiled at the group nervously. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Are you two…together?" Tear asked. The swordsmen honestly didn't know how to answer that. It was all very spur of the moment, but did it mean they were officially together? "Yeah, I guess we are?" Luke looked at Guy. Guy smiled sweetly at his new love and held his hand "Yep." Jade adjusted his glasses and opened his mouth to speak. _Oh brother. _The young men's eyebrows twitched. "This relationship won't intervene with how the party performs, yes?" Jade set his ever present smile. They both nodded.

"Will you two make out all the time, because if you will make sure I'm around to see!" Anise exclaimed with the eyes only a fangirl could make. "Imagine the blackmail." Jade added. Natalia looked appalled at the two "Stop that, it would make them uncomfortable if you do such a thing!"

"Would it really? Come on, you know want to see!"

"I do not!"

"You totally do!"

"Why would I want to see that?"

"Why wouldn't you want to see that?"

"That would certainly be interesting to see."

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP!"

Luke felt embarrassed and enraged at the conversation. "Guy and my relationship have NOTHING to do with you and your weird fantasies, so stop!" Guy put a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Luke, breathe. I agree that being looked at for…that is really uncomfortable," side glance to Anise "but I don't think it will necessarily faze us. I, I love you and nobody's stares or comments are gonna stop me from showing it or feeling it. Besides, we're pretty much exclusive now." Guy gave him a crooked smile. Luke looked back at Guy, seeing the honesty and care in Guy's eyes. _He means well. As always. _Luke smiled softly at the thought. "Yeah. you're right." He was met by a kiss on the cheek, and a hyped up Anise. Both boys chuckled lightly at the sound, only hearing each other's breathing.

They kissed tentatively because of the many set of eyes on them, but tried to ignore them if just for a moment. Warmth spread through their chests while realizing how good it felt to be this close. The trees rustling quietly added a comforting feeling to the couple, making Luke feel at home in Guy's arms. _I guess chores aren't so bad. _

The cicadas continued with their cries, but this time, it was perfectly acceptable.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt! Maybe favorite it? lol Please review!


End file.
